The purpose of this study is to determine the following aspects of the effect of ozone on asthmatics. To determine if ozone exposure induces eosinophil influx in the airways. To determine if ozone exposure causes increased broncho-spasm in asthmatics and the time course of such changes after exposure. To determine if airway oxidant stress is increased as indicated by measures of expired breath H202.